1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a method of controlling the printing apparatus, and particularly, to a printing apparatus, which may include a printing engine, a first control unit, and a second control unit, and to a method of controlling the printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is disclosed in JP-A-2002-251108, an apparatus which may store a setting value and an operating value in a Non Volatile Random Access Memory (NVRAM) mounted in an operation unit when a state of the apparatus is shifted to an idle mode, and restore the setting value and the operating value during a return from the idle mode, so that the apparatus may be used in the same state as that before entering into the idle mode.
However, there may be cases where it is not possible to store information in an apparatus where a storage destination of the setting value does not have a self-refresh function. Also, in JP-A-2002-251108, during an idle mode when operations of a main control panel and an input/output (I/O) control panel are stopped, a peripheral Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) performing a communication with a host such as a personal computer may not be able to gain access to the NVRAM where the setting value is stored. Also, in JP-A-2002-251108, a case where information is acquired by the host is not considered. Accordingly, in a case in which when the host intends to acquire information relating to the setting value when the state of the apparatus is shifted to the idle mode, the apparatus is restored from the idle mode to return a response.